


Each Other

by FlyUsOutOfHere



Series: mcyt one shots! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is manipulative, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, One-Shot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i dont think it's angsty but maybe?, mentioned emotional abuse, not beta read we die like lmanburg, nothing graphic, they are best friends your honor, they are both traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere
Summary: after lmanburg is destroyed during doomsday, tommy and tubbo decide to run away
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic!, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: mcyt one shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicaleei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaleei/gifts).



> original request: Tommy and Tubbo hurt/comfort, maybe them moving to or running away from everything n just living in a cottage together  
> i tried my best with this but if it's bad I'm really sorry  
> trigger warning for mentioned emotional abuse (nothing graphic and it's only for a sentence)  
> trigger warning for some unhealthy ways of thinking (not super obvious and not graphic at all)

If Tommy was being completely honest with himself, the thought of running away hadn’t left his mind since Tubbo first mentioned it, way back in Pogtopia. At that time, he had been conflicted; he and Wilbur were organizing a revolution, he couldn’t just leave, no matter how much he may have wanted to. But now, things are different. He’s no longer the vice president, or Wilbur’s right hand man. He’s not really...anything. He’s just Tommy now. He’s just a kid who loves his best friend and his discs. Except the discs aren’t even part of the equation now. So, he just has his best friend! Admittedly, that’s a pretty short list of things to care about (and for Tommy, that same list is also his list of reasons to live, to put it bluntly), but it’s okay, because Tommy has Tubbo and that’s all that really matters.

Tubbo had forgotten about his original plan of just up and leaving with Tommy. He’d been...busy, what with being a child soldier turned child president turned victim of a brutal bombing of his country that technically speaking, he was in charge of. Since the start of his rather short presidency, Tubbo hadn’t had any time or energy to really think about anything, and the result of that was that Tubbo couldn’t find it in himself to really...care. Sure, he cared about Lmanburg, he had cared about Pogtopia, he cares about his citizens (are they still his?). Above all else, he cares about Tommy. When he was in exile ( _your fault, your fault, your fault,_ Tubbo’s brain would scream at him), it had been hell for both of them. Tubbo had hated being apart from his best friend, and he made a promise to himself that he would never let the two of them be apart ever again. 

Which is why, as both of the boys stare into the huge crater that was once the glorious Lmanburg, they reach the same conclusion: leave. Run away, abandon everything they know. They don’t talk about it, though. Not yet. Their conversations are still strained, and sometimes Tubbo will catch Tommy staring at him, anger and sadness filling his gray eyes (had they always been gray?). Tubbo knows forgiveness won’t be easy, but god, does he miss his best friend. 

Dream, Technoblade, and Philza had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth after Doomsday. Ranboo had been around occasionally, and so had Sapnap, Sam, and Quackity. Nobody had heard from Niki since the fight between her and Tommy, and rumour has it that Fundy, Eret, and Hbomb are with her and still angry with Tommy. 

“Hello, Tubbo,” Tommy said as he sat on their bench, no music playing from the worn jukebox beside them.

“Hey, Tommy,” Tubbo said in response, sitting down next to him. There was tension in the air; they still hadn’t talked about anything.

“I have an idea,” Tommy said, after their silence gradually got more and more uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Tubbo said, slightly intrigued. Tommy turned to him, not quite meeting Tubbo’s eyes.

“We should leave,” Tommy said, glancing at Tubbo to see his reaction. “They don’t want us here, Tubbo, they don’t want us! Tubbo, Dream hates us, Philza and Technoblade hate us, Niki does, Fundy does, all of them! Except maybe it’s me they hate, not you, but as long as you’re with me, they’ll hate you too, so let’s just go.”

“Okay,” Tubbo said with a shrug. Tommy looked up at him in shock, his eyes widening before smiling. Tubbo was happy to say that he almost looked like the Tommy he used to be, before all of the wars and death and betrayal. 

“Seriously?!” Tommy asked, his voice high and loud, still smiling.

“Yeah, Tommy, let’s go! Let’s go right now, no need to wait,” Tubbo said, nodding along with his words. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got; they could leave and go far, far away, where nobody else has been. They could leave it all behind and start fresh, with no one but each other. Tubbo had been waiting for this for what felt like forever. Tommy suddenly stood up and pulled Tubbo into a hug, his actions quick and desperate. And if Tommy started crying, Tubbo doesn’t mention it, because that would be hypocritical.

They make a plan to leave the following morning, and they go their separate ways. They grab a few bags each and fill it with their most important things, things that they couldn’t bear to leave behind. Of course, they bring the necessities, too; some food and water, enough to last them both around a week, and some basic tools and materials, enough to make some sort of shelter.

And then they leave. They had met at what remained of the Lmanburg bridge, and they just left. No goodbyes to anyone. They walk away, and are immediately filled with a heavy feeling of relief.

They had been walking for days, stumbling upon some nice areas, but nothing that stood out enough for them to want to stay. 

“Tommy, are you sure we’re making the right decision?” Tubbo asked one night, as he and Tommy sat on some old logs, after lighting a fire to cook dinner. Tubbo had been quiet all day, but so had Tommy; they were getting weary, what with the constant travel and all.

“Right decision? Of course we are, Tubbo!” Tommy said, sounding sure of himself. He wasn’t, though, not at all. He hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to Ghostbur, and Tommy missed him. He couldn’t tell that to Tubbo, though, or else they’d both give in and they’d go back and it would all be bad again. 

“If you’re sure…” Tubbo muttered to himself, before casually walking to the nest of old blankets and cushions on the floor of their tent that he was using as a bed. He laid down and fell asleep a few minutes later, doubt still running through his mind.

Tommy stayed up, pacing around their tent. He had almost always had Tubbo by his side, but he’d never just had Tubbo. Tommy was a people person, and he missed his brothers, especially Ghostbur, but he even missed Techno. He missed his friends, although he was well aware that most of him probably thought of him as their enemy. Hell, Tommy missed Dream, but he had been missing Dream ever since the fall of Logstedshire. He couldn’t think about Dream right now, though. Tommy would not let himself think about Dream because thinking about Dream was too hard, and Tommy had always avoided the hard things. 

They kept walking, having long conversations as they trekked through deserts and forests and swamps, their only company being a variety of different wild animals. Until finally, about a week after they left the ruins of Lmanburg, they came across a field. There was a small lake directly to the east, a large forest to the west, a small mountain to the north, and just wide, open space to the south. It was perfect. They slowly built a house, just big enough for the two of them and their few belongings. 

“Tommy, look!” Tubbo yelled out from across the field. They had been living there for about a month now, and they had established a schedule, with right now being time for farming. They were on opposite sides of the field, both of them planting different seeds they had found on their journey to their new home. Tommy ran over to Tubbo, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“What’s up, Big T?” Tommy said, his voice tired and drained. He’d been struggling, recently, maybe. Except he definitely was struggling but it was okay because he’s with Tubbo and if he’s with Tubbo then everything is okay.

“Bees!” Tubbo said in a delighted voice, nudging Tommy’s side and pointing to a tree a couple dozen feet in front of them. “There’s bees, Tommy!” Tommy nodded at his enthusiastic friend, and Tubbo laughed at the bemused expression on Tommy’s face. It was nice, incredibly nice, and it was almost like how it used to be, except for the lingering thought in both of their minds: they still hadn’t talked about any of it. 

It had been three months, and they still hadn’t talked about it. They talked every day, of course. How could they not? But neither of them had ever mentioned anything even remotely serious, with their conversations consisting of things like “what’s for dinner?”, “how are the bees doing?” and “the weather sure looks nice today”. It was safe, but they both knew they couldn’t keep avoiding it, and they were both secretly dreading the day they’d finally have to talk about it.

Tommy hadn’t slept in three days. He couldn’t, not when his head was constantly filled with racing thoughts ( _Ghostbur probably thinks you just abandoned him, and Techno’s probably mad at you, and I hope Dream misses me, I miss him, except maybe I don’t, but I should, but-_ ). It was like a constant argument with himself, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up.

Tommy sat on his bed, which was only a few foot from Tubbo’s, and his body shook. It wasn’t cold, though, not even a little bit. Their cozy little cottage was perfectly warm and inviting, but Tommy was scared. He was scared that Dream would come and find them, or that Tubbo would just leave him like they left everyone else. Maybe Tommy’s crying, he doesn’t know. All he can feel is his heart racing and his breath coming in short gasps as he desperately tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake Tubbo up. He covered his mouth with his hand, tears filling his eyes, his thoughts coming quicker than he thought was possible. 

Tubbo was worried; Tommy hasn’t been acting like himself. He was happy here, with Tommy and his bees and no worries at all. It was nothing like Lmanburg, and Tubbo loved it. He was tired from yet another day of farming, and was in a deep sleep when he was woken up by the sound of someone...crying? Surely not Tommy?

Tubbo sat up, holding up his lantern from beside his bed and shining it towards Tommy’s bed, gasping as he saw his best friend cry. He quickly jumped up and went to Tommy, sitting down beside him.

“Hey, Tommy, what’s wrong?” Tubbo asked, gently poking at the hand covering Tommy’s face. “Tommy?”

“Nothing, Tubbo, go away, it’s fine,” Tommy said, his voice slightly muffled.

“No, tell me what’s wrong,” Tubbo said in a stern voice.

“Fuck off, Tubbo. I’m fine,” Tommy said, sitting up straight and glaring at his best friend. “Go back to bed.”

“Why were you crying?” Tubbo asked, concern laced under his voice.

“Fuck off,” Tommy said yet again, but the words didn’t have any anger to them. “I just… I miss them, Tubbo.” He said with a sigh, not meeting Tubbo’s eyes.

“Who?” Tubbo asked.

“All of them. Our friends, Tubbo!” Tommy yelled in a frustrated voice. Tubbo just looked at him, and he let out another sigh. “It’s just...I know they hate us and I should probably hate them but I miss them, Tubbo, I really fucking miss them. I miss Dream.” 

Tubbo was expecting this; he missed his friends too. But Dream? They hated Dream! Dream was the reason for practically all of this!

“What?” Tubbo asked hesitantly. “Why Dream? He’s a bitch.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tommy said, letting out a small laugh. “But he was my friend, y’know. Back in Logstedshire, when you exiled me,” Tommy glared at Tubbo, more bitter than angry. “I was alone, Tubbo, and he was my friend, except maybe he wasn’t. He was there, though. He burned my things, though, and he exploded Logstedshire and he wouldn’t let them visit and he lied about the invitations and maybe he lied about everything but he was there. He was there, Tubbo, but you weren’t there!” 

“I…” Tubbo was speechless, staring at Tommy in surprise. “I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tubbo said after a beat of silence.

“I know, I’m sorry, too. But I don’t know what to do, Tubbo. Dream was my friend and so was Techno and Phil but they tried to kill us, they tried to kill both of us and I should hate them, right? But I can’t hate them and I hate that I can’t hate them. 

“I know, but it’s okay! We don’t need to think about them. We’re here. We’re here and look, we’re okay! We’re alive and we’re fine and we’re happy,” Tubbo said with a sad smile.

“What if they find us?” Tommy asked.

“They won’t.” Tubbo answered confidently. He knew that they probably could find them; probably would find them, eventually, but right now, they were safe. Right now, they have each other and that’s really all that matters.

And if the next morning, they wake up side-by-side, both of them with red eyes and tear stains on their cheeks, they don’t mention it. 


End file.
